Quadrants Are Just Confusing
by Harlynstein
Summary: Being a troll, you worry about certain things whether they actually mean something or are just plain usless, one being QUADRANTS. Its either hard or its fate that brings both trolls together. And for our well known trolls, they will be finding their quadrants amongest each other, whether they know it or not. (THERE ARE OCS IN THIS STORY ALONG WITH LEMON)
1. Prolouge

This is sorta my first ACTUAL FANFICTION guys, please do not judge me. Seriously, looking back at my old shit it's fucking terrible, haha, so, I'll be startin' a new! Please enjoy this new story I will create.

(I will be adding my OCs but later on in the story so don't worry :) )

 _ **~~~~~PROLOUGE~~~~~**_

You are Tavros Nitram, you have been staring out your window for about a few minutes now, gazing at the deep blue sky. You wish you were able to fly through those fluffy clouds, maybe even rest for a while, nobody to bother you, just you and only you. A small smile spread across your face as you imagine yourself in such a wonderful fantasy. You snap out of your day dream as you noticed somebody had been trying to troll you, a sigh escaped your lips as you really didn't feel like answering anybody right now but you aren't that rude. You rolled your four wheel device to grab you husk top and went on Trollian.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador

 ** _TC: SuP tRaVbRo! :0)_**

 ** _AT: hEY, uH, gAMZEE,,,_**

 ** _TC: WhAt'S wRoNg BrO? yOu SeEm MoThErFuCkIn DoWn In ThE dUmP_**

 ** _AT: nO I'M NOT REALLY, i'M JUST, uH, tHINKING IS ALL,_**

 ** _TC: WhAt's On tHaT mInD oF yOuR's?_**

 ** _AT: jUST WANTING TO BE ABLE TO WALK REALLY_**

 ** _AT: iT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I, uH, WAS ABLE TO WALK_**

 ** _AT: bUT NOW I'M STUCK ON THIS FOUR WHEELED DEVICE,_**

 ** _TC: It'S oK bRo, YoU kNoW wHaT i Do WhEn I'm MoTherFuCkIn DoWn?_**

 ** _AT: uH, wHAT?_**

 _Why did you even bother asking? You already knew what his answer was but you decided to let him answer anyway since he was just trying to cheer you up._

 ** _TC: I bElIeVe In MoThErFuCkInG mIrIcAlEs MaN tHaTs WhAt :0)_**

 ** _AT: i SEE, iF YOU SAY SO }:)_**

You could only smile at Gamzee's reply and let a little chuckle escape your lips. Tinkerbull flew in front of the screen and nudges your arm a little. You then notice it was getting a little late and you know how Tinkerbull was when you didn't go to bed at the correct time.

 _ **AT: i GOTTA GO GAMZEE, tINKERBULL IS TELLING ME TO SLEEP**_

 _ **TC: Aw MaN :0(**_

 _ **TC: aLrIgHt MaN hAvE a MoThErFuCkIn WoNdErFuL dReAm**_

 _ **TC: I'lL bE wAiTiNg WhEn WaKe Up ;0)**_

 _ **AT:,,,,,**_

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador

After the little awkward moment, you rolled up the rail and carefully set yourself down, sadly, your foot get caught on your four wheel device while the thing starts rolling down. You screamed as you were being dragged down the rail and had hit you head on the floor. Pain had increased for a few seconds. Once the pain was gone, you untangled your leg from the device and just laid there staring at the ceiling. You stared at the device, glaring at it intensely and mutter to yourself. Gog, that thing can seriously piss you off sometimes, I mean come on, you can't get yourself in your recuperacoon without getting your face being dragged to the floor. Tinkerbull flew to your need full of worry and concern, he was too small to lift you up and he knew that, which didn't help him at all. You pat his head to calm him down and flashed a small smile. "It's ok Tinkerbull, I got it." You climb back on the uncooperative device and rolled yourself back the the rail. You made sure nothing was caught on the chair and had finally landed on his recuperacoon but just remembered that your horns couldn't fit through the hole. You pouted and crossed your arms, how could you forget such a noticeable thing like this? You squirmed to fit in but it was no use, you were stuck, damnit, why were your horns so huge? These things get caught in things all the time and sometimes you don't notice but leaves and others thing hang on the tips of them and you're lucky enough if any of your friends point it out. At the moment, you just stopped caring and fell asleep the way you were, it was gonna be so annoying when you wake up.

 _Be Gamzee Makara_

You are now Gamzee Makara, you just ended a conversation with your flushed crush Tavros and had been laying in your horn pile all day. Today you felt that you wanted to be lazy and not move a single inch unless you were getting some delicious slime pie. You stared at your husk top's bright screen, just focusing your eyes on Tavros' last reply. You knew he didn't feel the same but you just have that little feeling of denial so you continue to at least "flirt" with him. Sometimes you mindlessly type "Flushed for you" and when you realize that you immediately type:

 _ **HaHa JuSt KiDdIn TaVbRo!**_

Though, you know you really mean it, you're head over heels for this guy. You push this thought out of your head and reached over to grab a slime pie, you know are aren't supposed to be eating this crap but you got addicted to it; at first you would only have one or two in a month but now its a daily routine. You shove that green crap in your mouth and swallowed, laying yourself back onto the horn pile. you just finished you 4th pie and placed they empty trey with the other three. You eyes started to feel heavy and slowly turned your head towards the window, the stars looked beautiful and for a moment you thought of Tavros's eyes, the way those ords glisten and remind of chocolate. At this thought, you smiled and fell asleep on the horn pile.


	2. Ch:1 The Shipping Wall

_**~~~~Chapter 1~~~~**_

Go back to being Tavros

You are now Tavros again. You have woken up from your nap what seemed like an eternity of sleep and tried getting up but remembered that you had gotten stuck due to your horns being huge. Tinkerbull was still sleeping on one of your little plush toys and you certainly didn't want to wake your lusus up, he looked like he was having a good dream. After a few minutes of struggle and frustration you have gotten your left arm out and pushed you self out; you were in triumph but pushed yourself too hard in which you tumbled down the rail; you were to burned out to care. You crawled to your device and placed yourself perfectly, checking again to see that your small lusus was still sleeping. You sighed in relief as you saw him curl into a little ball and sneeze and headed outside. You enjoyed the outdoors, many of your animal friends were out there and you would usually have nice talks with them. Some had many stories that you loved to hear; it was rare for you to get bored of them. You looked up at the sky to the once again deep blue sky, hearing noises coming from the forest and before you could even move towards the sound, your little friends had ran through the grass, up to your four wheeled device and onto your horns. You giggled as one could't climb on; you used your hands and pushed in up lightly while it successfully got on the horn. There was a little breeze that sent little chills down your spine since you didn't bring a jacket with you. Tinkerbull had finally woken up and saw you outside, he flew towards you and sat on your lap glaring at the animals making sure none of them were not trying to try anything stupid. You rolled your eyes at your lusus action; then you realized something. "Crap!" You rolled as quickly as you can inside; you bursted through the door and snatched your husk top from the floor. You jumped on trollian and began trolling a certain lime blood.

adiosToreador began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

 _ **AT: nEPETA!**_

 _ **AC: :33 Tavros! Ar33 you going to be able to come ovfur?**_

 _ **AT: yES I AM, gOG I AM SO SORRY  
**_

 _ **AC: :33 Fur what?**_

 _ **AT: i ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT COMING OVER TO YOUR, uH, HIVE }:(**_

 _ **AC: :33 It's ok! As long as your coming it's fin33 :3**_

 _ **AC: B33tt33r y33t, I'll com33 ovfur!**_

 _ **AT: wAIT, rEALLY?**_

 _ **AC: Y33S! I will gladly com33 ovfur!**_

 _ **AT: wELL ALRIGHT, tHE HIVE WILL BE OPEN JUST COME IN WHEN YOU'RE HERE,**_

 _ **AC: PPPPPPUUUUUURRRRRRFFFFFF333333333333CCCCCCCCCTTTTTTT! I'LL B33 RIGHT OVFUR!**_

 _adiosToreador ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]_

You were a little shocked t the fact that she suggested to come to your hive, usually you would go to hers but now its the complete opposite; you decided to shrug it off and wait for her arrival, you know she's going to have a lot of stuff to say when she comes through that door. You pulled out pieces of papers with some markers and crayons, the reason why you would go to her house was because when she came here first first thing she did was start drawing on your walls. It took you a while to take it off especially since you were paralyzed. You were prepared alright, you had stacks for sweeps, you were just that worried that she might draw on your walls again. You heard a knock at you door, you automatically knew who it was from hearing a "meow" at the door and claws tapping the little window. "Meow meow meow" the female troll babbled; you finally answered the door, she jumped on you chair almost making both of you fall. "HELLO!" She bursted into giggles as she balanced the four wheeled device. "Hi Nepeta." You tried to catch your breath, she got off the device and brushed herself off. "Sorry Tavros, I didn't mean to scare you." She gently pat your head and browsed around your house. She noticed the paper and markers and screamed in delight. "Are you ready Tavros?" She asked as she picked up a piece of paper. You sighed and blushed with embarrassment. "I, uh, guess" you muttered. She clapped; Nepeta began to draw quadrants on so many papers drawing many pairings in each one. "Alright Tavros! Let's begin!" She handed you a blank quadrant with 'Tavros' Quadrant' written on top. "Why do I have to do this again?' You raised an eyebrow and picked up a brown colored marker. "You now exactly why! You have nobody in your quadrant! I'm here to spice it up a little bit! Now, think!" You felt her weight as she leaned on your back.

"My quadrant is perfectly fine Nepeta, what else can I do?" She frowned, crossing her arms. "I just want you to chill with, like a moirail" She squealed and bit her lip. "or maybe even a MATESPRIT!" You felt you cheeks heat up. "U-um, I'm n-not sure ab-bout that Nepeta." Your hands covered your face; a matesprit? That is a crazy feeling for you. After telling Jade about your red feelings towards her and got rejected, you felt kind of hurt, not too bad but it still hurt. You did get over her but its been a while since you felt red for anybody. You and Nepeta had started to find you someone for your quadrant, though, you didn't really care. "Alright how about this-" She showed a picture a you and Dave holding hands, you raised an eyebrow and tilted your head confusion. " Ummmm, I don't really see Dave, uh, like that at all." You placed the picture down "What else?" she pulled out another picture of Gamzee holding you up bridal style. "Eh? Eeeeeehhhhh?" Nepeta nudged you shoulder. "Nepeta why-" You paused. "Just, put that away please." You covered your face once more. I giggle escaped her lips as she noticed some signs you "left". "I see, I'll put this in the 'I don't know' pile. "Is that all Nepeta?" You wanted this end, you already felt embarrassed at the fact she was showing more mateship pictures than moirails. Nepeta shook her head and finally show you a moirail picture, The was you and some other troll who was pushing your four wheeled device in the picture, it was obvious he was taller than you, his hair was very fluffy along with the back of his head being shaved, though it was hard to tell because a the fluffiness. He wore a jacket that covered up the tip of his nose. his horns kind of reminded you of some type a music note along with is sign which looked interesting as well. You knew this troll all too well.

"NO..."

"But Tav-"

"NOOOOPPPPPPEEEEE"

"Come on-"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!"

You freaked out as she showed you this, that troll was named Hesedios Daranka, he always made you feel uncomfortable and full of paranoia. He was obsessed with being your moirail and every time he asked you rejected him due to him being very clingy towards you. You know he never acts like himself around you and it drove you crazy. "Give him a chance Tavros! He's pretty cool when you get to know him!" She smiled and placed the picture down. "He may not talk much but he's pretty cool when he's not stalking you like some psychopath!" Her words were not comforting you at all, more like they were making you anxious. "I don't know Nepeta, he's just... Well, he is... I just..." You didn't know how to feel about this guy. "Let just look at more ships..." You quickly changed the subject. Good job avoiding the issue, you weren't able to come up with an answer anyway. Nepeta pouted and rolled her eyes. "Just think about it alright? Try talking to him or something, he is just trying you know." She finally finished and pulled out another moirail picture.

This was gonna be a LLLLOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG night for the both of you.


	3. Ch:2 Visitors That Are Kinda Unwanted

_**~~~~Chapter 2~~~~**_

 _ **(NOTE: OC is in this chapter just to let you know)**_

Nepeta had ended up sleeping over your house that day, you both had been working mostly on your shipping wall. Both of you have over worked yourself passing out due to all of the stress. You were the first to wake up and you checked the time, it was already the middle of the night, you guys slept for a long time. Nepeta woke up soon after, rubbing her emerald eyes feeling pretty groggy. "Mornin'" she dragged her feet to you wheeled device and slumped down on your lap. "We didn't get anywhere yesterday huh?" You nodded and sighed, you see your husk top's screen brightening seeing that screen name musicialLyricist had been messaging you all day.

"Is that Hesedios?" She grabbed the husk top and read through a messages.  
"Please don't answer him"  
"Why?"  
"Just don't"  
Nepeta grew a devious smile and ran off with your husk top replying to Hesedios. "NEPETA!" You grabbed your lance and rolled your way down your hallway. You caught her jacket with your lance and glared at her intensely. She could only giggle and she placed the husk top on you lap

"Your welcome!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Scanning through the messages your jaw dropped.  
"YOU DIDN'T-"

"Yes I did! He is coming to the hive!" She put both thumbs up and lifted her head up in triumph  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
You bloodpusher started beating quickly, this guy was gonna be the end of you and you know it. "WHYWOULDYOUDOTHATONCHEFINDSMYHIVEHE'SGONNACOMEHEREANDSTALK-" You felt a hand slap you back into sanity. "Calm down! Everything is going to be okay! If anything happens, I invited Equius as well." Great, another asshole coming to your house, might as well invite Karkat too. "Trust me Tavros! Have I let you down befur?" She wore a sheepish smile on her face which made you roll your eyes.

"No..."  
"Of course not! Now, let's just relax ok?"  
"Just in case-" You hold your lance tightly for protection.  
"Tavros, put that down."  
"Nope, I'm keeping right here in my hands"

She rolled her eyes and heard a knocking from the front of the hive. she grinned in delight and ran to the door swinging it open. "Welcome Hesedios!" She looked up to the indigo violet troll. He replied with a nod and came in. His eyes looked at every inch of the hive, remembering every object he sees. "How are you Hesse?" She jumped on his back and played with his hair. "Nut bad..." He had a little accent that stuck out when you spoke, his voice was a little raspy and very low, making him sound a little intimidating to you. You hid in the hall way praying that Nepeta would change her mind but knowing her, she's pretty damn stubborn and she wants you to talk to him so you had no choice but but rolled yourself out of the hall way to face the scary troll. His eyes darted straight at you; his body language stiffened and stood straight like a statue. "Hellu Tavrus" He didn't move at all, it annoyed you so much how he does this because of his pale feelings for you. "uh... hey..." There was awkward silence that filled the room, what made it even worse was the fact that he didn't take his eyes off of you. Another knock was heard at the door causing you to roll as quickly as possible. "I GOT IT" You yelped and thanked gog you left. You opened the door and saw Equius staring down at you exactly how Hesedios was staring at you before. "C-come in." Equius walked in and sneered at how your hive looked.

"Where is Nepeta?"  
"She's in the, uh, other room with Hesedios..." Your voice trailed off. Equius froze as you mentioned his name.  
"One of the high bloods is here?"  
"I guess... I you put it like that yeah..."  
"Oh my... I should a brought a towel..." Equius began to sweat, wiping his forehead slowly walking to the other room. This was stupid you though, Equius was going to make things more awkward, "preaching" about how Hesedios should be more like a high blood and all the nonsense. Seriously, that guy literally had some type of session for Gamzee and Hesedios on "The Mindset and Education of a high blood". You rolled back into the room and met Nepeta's eyes as she pointed over Hesedios' head and winked.

"Hello high blood" Equius bow down a little then sitting down in an awkward position, Hesedios hasn't noticed you yet which you felt good about so you just watch their conversation. "Hellu Equius" He grumbled. You noticed he wasn't really pleased the Equius was here, his body language seemed, aggravated, irritated, the signs were quite obvious.

"What brings you here to the hive which belongs to the bronze blood?"  
"I was invided here..."  
"I see. What do you wish to do in this... hive exactly?"  
"Nuthing Tavrus told me tu cume here."  
You glared at Nepeta and let out a quiet yet awkward giggle and walked towards you. Both of you had left the room to chat amongst each other.

"You hadn't told him that you invited him? Why does he think I did?"  
"Wellllll I kinda typed in your style"  
"WHAT!?"  
"heh heh yeah... I'll tell him don't worry ok?" She placed her hands on your shoulder and winked.  
"Fine" You heard a crashing noise come from the other room, startling you and Nepeta. When you reached the room you saw Hesedios sitting on the couch but Equius was on his knees in a begging manner which surprised you. "Please high blood... command me..." He pleaded. Hesedios growled and rested his head on his hand. "NU STUP ASKING" He hissed. Equius whimpered a little and sighed, to you this was fucking weird. Like, Gamzee high on slime pie and faygo weird, you never saw Equius look so dependent before, he usually stuck his chest out with pride and look down on other trolls. Equius looked up seeing you and Nepeta confused and weirded out. He quickly jumped up and let out an uneasy cough. "Pardon my inappropriate behavior, I need, uh, do you by any chance have a towel lowblood?" He stuttered and looked directly at you. You nodded slowly and pointed down the hallway, "second door to the right..." You saw him dart down the hallway hearing the door slam behind, leaving you three alone again.

 _Be Hesedios Daranka_

You are now Hesedios Daranka, you just had to deal with Equius and his arrogance. He always seemed to piss you off in many ways, even if he isn't even doing anything just seeing him makes you angry and to top it off, he kept calling Tavros a "low blood". You been having pail feelings for him for a while and every time you asked him he told you 'no'. Hearing Equius call him that constantly just made you want to choke him and watch him struggle out of your grasp. You never understood why he even cares about the hemospectrum in the first place. It always left you in wonder; you got bored you then used you used your fetch modus: Strings (This fetch modus allow you to play on a string instrument to a certain rhythm to retrieve your item and if not wanted just playing the rhythm in reverse puts it back in the modus) and retrieved his guitar, falling in his hands. Nepeta smiled and sat next to you waiting for you to play as what she calls: "your master pieces". "Come closer Tavros! He's only playing a song!" She pulled the device closer and purred. It was obvious he didn't want to get any closer than to where he was right now, you could see how he was acting towards you. You acted as if it didn't bother you but it did, you wanted to be his friend but was never able to due to you getting nervous. You strung the C chord and continued going down the chord. The hive echoed from you music that you produced with your guitar, you got this guitar from Dave on you wriggling day and ever since then you always carried it with you, you even named it Marilyn after the the human the John human kept talking about: Marilyn Monroe. You thought the name fit perfectly to the string instrument, sometime you talk to Marilyn as if she was a real person but thats just you. You felt a little uneasy as you noticed that Tavros was actually listening to what you playing but soon had played the music as you normally would when you were at the hive.

"Sing sing sing sing!" The kitty girl was clapping and jumping on the couch.  
"Nu..."  
"Pleeeaaasssseeee?" She flashed those "kitty eyes" last time somebody called them puppy eyes she freaked out and hissed all over the place.  
"Uggghhhhhh"  
"Come on!"  
"Fine..."  
"YAY!" She crossed her arms in triumph and waited for you to "enchant them".

 ** _~Pretty bird, flying through the midnight sky, wings full of grace and enchantment that had you hypnotized. Pretty bird, set the sky ablaze, creating the stars and brightening the moon. As graceful as she was she was brought down. Pretty bird, wings like golden clouds were taken away, never to create the stars again~_**

You felt embarrassed after you finished, you cheeked tinted a little indigo purple. You didn't really like singing in front of people mostly likely because you felt a little insecure about your voice. Nepeta clapped and cheered happily "That was purrfect!" Your cheeked flushed even more and covered you face into your turtleneck jacket.

"Why don't you sing with that turtleneck covering you" Tavros tilted his head in confusion. This question made you quite uncomfortable, you had reasons but you will get into that reason later in the chapters.

"I... Dun't really want tu talk abut it..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking"  
You winced at the disappointment in tavros' voice, you will provide with a answer when your ready. You looked at Tavros' husk top and saw someone was trolling him. You gave him the husk top and went back to plucking chords.

 _Go back to being Tavros_

Hesedios just gave you your husk top for some reason, you checked your screen and saw why he gave it to you. Your screen went pale as you read the screen name.

Oh great, here we go. Get ready for trolling from her...


	4. Ch:3 Aww, You Broke it

_**~~~~Chapter 3~~~~**_

You are Tavros Nitram and you have just gotten your computer from Hesedios seeing that somebody was trolling you. Right away you felt chills go down your spine; your bloodpusher sunk as you read the messages that were left just for you. Gaining some (but to you barely) confidence, you finally replied feeling a hint of regret after sending the message.

arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling adiosToredor

 _ **AG: Tttttttttaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrooooooooooosssssss ::::)**_

 _ **AG: I know you're there**_

 _ **AG: Stop ignoring me you ass**_

 _ **AT: wHAT DO YOU WANT?**_

 _ **AG: That not a nice way to greet a gr8 friend**_

 _ **AT: yOU REALLY ARE NOT VRISKA**_

 _ **AG: What? Yes I am!**_

 _ **AG: Come on you know I am :::;)**_

 _ **AT: wHAT DO YOU WANT?**_

 _ **AG: Just want to talk to my pal duh**_

 _ **AT: sURE YOU ARE**_

 _ **AG: Hey 8e gr8ful I'm at least trying to talk to you…..**_

 _ **AG: See? Now I'm in a shitty mood thanks a lot asshole**_

 _ **AT: wHATEVER CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU ARE REALLY, uH, tALKING TO ME?**_

 _ **AG: UGH fine, I wanted to tell you that I heard you needed someone to fill a quadrant :::;)**_

 _ **AT: nO NOT YOU**_

 _ **AG: Not me jackass! I know a guy**_

 _ **AG: He's tall and at least able to protect your ass**_

 _ **AT: iT'S HESEDIOS ISN'T IT?**_

 _ **AG: ::::I**_

 _ **AG: yessssssss it is how did you know**_

 _ **AT: hE'S HERE RIGHT NOW,,,**_

 _ **AG: Oh….. Well then I guess I wasted my time talking to you then**_

 _ **AG: 8ye loser ::::)**_

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToredor

You felt you teeth grinding together in annoyance. She always pushed your buttons in a way that made you want to hurt her. Sadly you knew you couldn't stand a chance against her cause 1: you can't feel your legs 2: she literally is able to control you to hurt yourself again and 3: she is one scary bitch. Finally you closed you husk top and leaned back in your four-wheeled device, closing your eyes frustration. "What wrrrrong?" Nepeta place her hand on your forehead. "Vriska is what….." You muttered rubbing the bridge of your nose. Hesedios twitched at her name; he played a disturbing chord and stared directly at you. "She still is buthering yu?" He placed his guitar down scooting closer to you. Your body froze and nodded slowly. "Just ignure her, bluck her du sumething, stup talking tu her." His voice sounded serious, and little annoyed. "Why don't you tell her? She's your friend isn't she?" You could tell Hesedios looked displeased with your answer. "I'm nut the une getting bullied nuw am I?" He growled. "You know she doesn't listen to me…." You started to panic by how awfully close he was to you, his intimidation with crushing every time he spoke. He looked as if he was about to speak but to your surprise he only sighed, patting your head firmly and awkwardly. "I'll talk tu her later, thuugh she wun't listen tu me either." He slowly got up and headed towards the door. Once he reached the destination, Equius came out with at least three towels wrapped around his neck; seeing Hesedios leaving he ran towards Nepeta asking where he was going. "I'm guing hume." Hesedios glared at Equius before closing the door in front of him.

"We might as well leave to Nepeta, you need to go back to your hive." Equius gestured to the young female bending down to her height. She pouted, slumping in the chair "I don't wanna go!" Her cheeks puffed in disapproval. Equius sighed and picked her up placing her on his back.

Nepeta stuck her tongue out while Equius looked at you in an unsettling manner. "Have a good evening." He closed the door a little too hard, causing part of the door to develop a crack. You winced at the loud slam, that crack was huge, you knew Tinkerbull was going to be pissed when he comes back from outside. Not wanting to hear your lusus scold at you, you went out the back of your hive quietly and rolled into the forest, you always went through there just to browse around the glorious place. You finally found the dirt road that your four-wheeled device created as you kept coming out here. You got on it gently, trying not tilt over and fall off.; you thought to yourself: where are you going to go now? You thought about your possibilities to who you would go to. After pondering for a few minutes you decided to go to Gamzees' since he's pretty chill when your there. Only problem is that he's messy but you didn't really mind. You pulled out your calling device and began to message Gamzee

adiosToredor began trolling terminallyCarpricious [TC]

 _ **AT: uH, hEY GAMZEE**_

 _ **TC: SuP TaVbRo! WhAt dO YoU NeEd pAl?**_

 _ **AT: i, uH, nEED SOMEWHERE TO STAY FOR A BIT**_

 _ **TC: SuRe tHiNg bRo mAn oF CoUrSe! :0) hOnK**_

 _ **AT: tHANKS MAN, i DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE YELLED AT BY MY LUSUS**_

 _ **AT: yOU KNOW HOW IT IS }:)**_

 _ **TC: I sUrE MoThErFuCkInG Do mAn**_

 _ **TC: ThE DoOr wIlL Be oPeN So jUsT CoMe rIgHt iN**_

 _ **AT: rIGHT, tHANKS**_

adiosToredor began trolling terminallyCarpricious [TC]

Feeling relieved you happily strolled towards Gamzee's house.

 _Be Gamzee Makara_

Your bloodpusher started to beat very quickly, Tavros was really coming to your house. You looked around your house, seeing a huge ass mess surrounding you. "Gotta make this place look good!" You got up but tripped over a horn hearing a 'HONK' when you landed. You chuckled a bit at the noise and started messing with it losing what your main focus was. After a few minutes you paused and freaked out again snapping out of your trance, you'll come back to that beautiful miracle later. You picked up all the treys of slime pies you finished eat and threw him out the window into your bushes, you picked up the empty bottles of faygo and threw those into your recuperacoon. You developed a headache after cleaning up a little, you really wished you hadn't all those pies. Your body felt weak; you decided you would rest on horn pile and wait till Tavros came in. Did you unlock the door? You didn't really need to, come on, you accidentally broke you door handle so its fine. You slumped on your horn pile and rested your eyes waiting for your flushed crush to come by.

 _Be Tavros Nitram_

You had finally arrived to Gamzees' house, feeling as if there was a knot in your in chest. You were nervous for coming over, last you came over Gamzee had too many slime pies and, let's just say you felt UNCOMFORTABLE the whole time. The door handle was broken so the door opened so easily, this was dangerous in so many ways. You had to tell Gamzee that he needed to fix that knob so you went looking for him. As expected you saw him laying on his horn pile sleeping like a little wriggler; you rolled to the window and saw all these treys scattered all over the floor and in the bushes. "Did he really try to clean up for me?" You thought a little too loud, covering you mouth as soon as you finished speaking. You turned back to see Gamzee slowly arise from his slumber, scratching his head and smacking his lips. He got up and turned to see you at his window looking straight at him. The room was silent as he was processing what was happening at this exact moment. He blinked and his vision cleared, finally realizing you were here. "OH SHI-" He fell back tripping over a horn once more. "I-I didn't see ya there Tavbro" You saw gamzee trying to keep his balance but fell on the wall for support. "Uh, Gamzee, are you, uh, ok?" You asked and you tried to help but he only pulled away from you. "Y-yeah I'm fine, just still trying to process this shit." His voice cracked and took a deep breath. The room went silent until and let out a calm breath, he smiled and you saw his shoulders slump back down, the clown was back to his goofy self. "Sorry bout' that man, alright bro, why don't you chillax while I getcha come motherfuckin delicious faygo to drink to" He walked to another room and left you observing to what seemed to be his room.

"All I smell if faygo and burnt slime pie." You rolled around but hit a bottle causing you to make a harsh stop. You fell but luckily the horn pile was there to catch your fall. You notice a picture under the horn pile; having a hard time trying get it you finally reached far enough to grab the paper. It was an adorable picture of younger Gamzee in his little swimming clothes with his lusus, they were underwater and Gamzee held the picture capturer. He looked pretty damn adorable without all that make up on his face. You caught a little glimpse in the background, there were some dead animals floating, caught in a net the lusus was dragging. You shiver as the blood blended with the ocean. What confused you was the fact the Gamzee didn't seem as if he trouble breathing, you glimpsed at the picture trying to find anything till you leaned in towards seeing something on his neck, before you could fully see what it was Gamzee snatched the picture out of your hands and shoved it his pocket. "Bro! Don't look at that! That was some embarrassing shit on that thing!" Gamzee's cheeks tinted a light indigo. "Oh its not that bad, though, you could've just asked for the picture instead of snatching it you know." He flinched and sighed. "Sorry, I just panicked a little, no biggies though, you can look at other ones than this one." He pulled out a little book and handed it to you; you slowly grabbed the book and looked through the pictures, they were all full of Gamzee at his younger state, you saw yourself with him in some of the pictures. "I remember this one." Your lips curled in to a little smile as you looked at the photo. This was when you were able to walk and you sprained your leg badly so Gamzee had to carry you on his back so he could bandage it. He smiled and sat right next to you in the horn pile. "You were so motherfuckin cute Tavbro" He winked, causing a little bronze to spread on your cheeks.

"I'm really not Gamzee." A frown laid on Gamzee's face tilting your head up slowly. "Yes you are" His voice grew raspy as he began to caress your cheek.

You pulled back a little looking away once more, this guy was being persistent, which made you feel uneasy. He stared down at you, like he was looking for something. "Gamzee you're getting, uh close. I can't-" He cut you off placing his lips on yours.


	5. Ch:4 You Got Outta Hand

_**~~~~Chapter 4~~~~**_

 _Be Gamzee Makara_

You had just kissed Tavros, and you wanted more. His lips were higher than what you imagined, they were soft and plump, you bit on his bottom lip drawing some blood; his blood tasted like chocolate, driving you crazy. "G-Gamzee, wait-" You smashed you lips to shut him up again. Tavros squirmed to get out of your grip, you only tightened it even more, closing the space between you two. "Gamzee, stop, I can't breathe!" He gasped as you nibbled on his neck. "I-I don't….. stop! I don't like t-this!" He sobbed pulling you by the horns. You continued, you began to tear the back of his shirt. He sobbed loudly, pleading and begging to be let go but you didn't want to. Finally, he let go of your horns and slapped you, causing your cheek to have a burning sensation. You froze and blinked, trying to figure what happened, his sobs had gotten louder, causing you to twitch to the unpleasant noise. A light bulb lit in your mind and you felt your bloodpusher sink to the bottom of your chest. You finally grew the courage to look at what you had done; it was heartbreaking. Tavros' short was ripped, his right shoulder was exposed along with a few bite marks leading up to his neck. His chocolate tears ran down his face, you heard little hiccups from him. He used his small hands to cover his shoulder. "Tavros I-" you paused and reached out for him; he slapped you hands away and dragged his body towards his four -wheeled device.

"Let me help you Tavros"  
"No I got it…." You sensed bitterness in his tone as he sat himself on his device. "Just…. Let me pass through…" He adjusts himself and rolled off towards the door. You leaned on the wall, wincing as you heard a slam; you really fucked up.

 _Be Tavros Nitram_

You were crying your eyes out, you had only come in to stay so you wouldn't get yelled at but instead you were violated, torn and heartbroken from the fact that he was your friend. You laid there helplessly trying to get him off but you were too weak to actually defend yourself; the only thing that stopped him was a slap that you doubt even hurt. What you were mad at most was how you already forgive him. It made your blood boil in anger while you wiped you bronze tears with your fore arm. He just violated you, touched you where you didn't want to be touched, made you bleed, and tore your favorite shirt yet you forgive him. You started to beat yourself about it as you made it back to your hive. You come from the back where you left before, Tinkerbull heard you and flew straight towards you ready for scolding but paused as he saw his little troll in such a manner. He panicked and flew around you seeing the marks left on you neck. He had gotten angry, not just because you were attacked but because he was so small that he couldn't do anything about it. You lifted you hands reaching for a hug, he acknowledged and flew on you chest. You sniffed and wiped more of your fresh tears. "Its ok Tinkerbull…." you managed to say before slowly laying back feeling drowsy from crying so much. Tinkerbull used his head to push you into you room. He took off your shirt and put on another, not without struggling with putting it over your horns. He took off your pants leaving you in your boxers and laid you down with your plushies that you loved to collect, there was so much that Tinkerbull had time to make a bed out of it. You rubbed your neck in pain where the bite mark was but finally drifted to sleep.

 _Be Tinkerbull_

You are now the lusus of Tavros Nitram, Tinkerbull. You took care of the young one ever since he was a wriggler; you always tried to protect him with all the might you have, as he grew up he had gotten too big for you to carry or to move around, you only were bout to provide comfort and all the love, the only thing you lacked? Strength and being bigger like the other lusus. If you were bigger you would have stopped Tavros from falling and actually caught him before his body would smash itself on the floor. He would have been able to walk but you weren't big enough, you weren't strong enough. Ever since they day you had always blamed yourself for the accident, though it was mostly Vriska fault for basically throwing him off a cliff. You rarely slept and when you did it was when Tavros always left and got himself hurt. You stay up every night to make sure that he are safe, if you heard a noise you would jump straight up hissing and growling when it was only a pile of clothes tumbling to the ground.

You looked at him and felt yourself land on the floor, crying quietly. You choked on your sobs, curling yourself near Tavros' stomach; you listened to his bloodpusher beat gently, causing you to smile only a little knowing that he was ok. You felt yourself drifting to sleep to the comforting noise, trying to stay awake. You failed and yawned feeling Tavros placing his hand on your head, you snuggled closer and closed your eyes sleeping next to who you cared most.

 _Be Gamzee Makara_

"Shit shit shit SHIT…." You pounded your head against the wall. "damn what am I gonna fuckin do?" You pinched the bridge of you nose and grabbed your husk top. You jumped on trollian and message a grumpy troll

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 _ **CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT**_

 _ **TC: I….. dId SoMeThInG fUcKeD uP mAn….. :0(**_

 _ **CG: THE FUCK DID YOU DO FUCKASS**_

 _ **TC: …**_

 _ **CG: I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT EITHER YOU TELL ME OR I WILL PERSONALLY AND GLADY LEAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITHOUT ANY FUCKING PROBLEM.**_

 _ **TC: I aLmOsT hUrT tRaVoS…**_

 _ **CG: HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY HURT HIM EVEN MORE THEN HOW HE ALREADY IS?**_

 _ **TC: I aLmOsT….**_

You stopped typing for a moment and sighed, you need to say this straight forward….

 _ **TC: I got a little physical…. I got a little kinky and shit….. after that I….**_

 _ **CG: OH MY GOD….. YOU DIDN'T…..**_

 _ **TC: I DIDN'T! hE sToPpEd Me….**_

 _ **CG: WAIT WAIT WAIT, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TYPE NORMALLY THEN COME BACK TO TYPING LIKE THIS?**_

 _ **TC: I dOn'T kNoW I FeLt tHaT sAyInG iT lIkE tHiS wOuLd MaKe Me...**_

 _ **TC: LoOk I dOn'T kNoW wHaT tO dO mAn.**_

 _ **CG: WELL BY THE LOOKS OF IT MGITH AS WELL RUN SOMEWHERE AND NEVER COME OUT'**_

 _ **CG: HE WILL NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU AFTER THAT SHIT**_

 _ **CG: WHAT WAS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN THIS HAPPENED? SERIOUSLY THIS IS JUST SAD**_

 _ **TC: I kNoW iT iS dOn'T nEeD tO TeLl Me TwIcE...**_

 ** _CG: WE WILL DISCUS THIS LATER ALRIGHT? I'M COMING TO YOUR HIVE AND I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG GAMZEE YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THE WHOLE STORY._**

 ** _TC: ThaNkS kArBrO :'0) i FeEl A bIt BeTtEr_**

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 _Be Karkat Vantas_

...

...

...

On the NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Ch:5 A Moirail's Problem

_**~~~~Chapter 5~~~~**_

You are Karkat Vantas; your moirail just messaged you saying he had fucked up something big. Stupid, a stupid fuckass you thought. Why did he do such a thing? Sure he's crazy and shit but come on Gamzee, even you could have stopped yourself. You leaned back on your chair and dragged your right hand lightly down your face. "Gog what am I going to do with you…" You got up from your chair putting on your jacket, and walked outside. You noticed that it felt a little breezy around you hive, last time you checked it wasn't this damn cold, you were freezing your ass off! You look up to a familiar bucked toothed kid floating above you with his dumb goofy smile. "JOHN! STOP MAKING THINGS SO DAMN COLD" You demanded as you yanked his hoodie down. There was no time for this ridiculous behavior and you knew you needed to go to Gamzees' house to smack some sense into the idiot. John had only laughed and landed gently on his feet. "Geez Karkat, what's gotten you in a crabby mood? You know, more than usual." He cocked his head to the side waiting for your answer.

"SOMETHING I WILL NOT SAY. ITS PRIVATE INFORMATION AND I WILL NOT DISCUSS THIS WITH YOU." You snapped and you stomped off not wanting to deal with the John human's stupidity. "Geez Karkat I was just asking" The John human seemed to be concerned with your own being. He lifted you up from the air and brung you towards him. "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! LET ME GO! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" "Karkat I can drop you off if your want, I know you hate long distances." He joined you in the air smiled hoping you'd say yes. Did you have a choice? No, you didn't because you know he's going to drop you off anyway. "JUST-" "Karkat chill out geez you always yell, just relax, I'm only gonna drop you off and be on my way." John assured you though you just want to get this over this. "FINE… JUST HURRY UP." His hands wrapped around you, holding you bridal style. Uneasy by this hold you hissed demanding he held you correctly. He sighed and had ended up placing you in his back. "Happy now?"

"YES THANK YOU NOW HURRY UP!"

"Why are you in such a rush?"

You opened you mouth but paused quickly.

"IT'S… PERSONAL…."

"That bad? Maybe I could help you out." He turned to face you, part of you just wanted to tell him but the other half told yourself no. You sighed and glanced at John. "IF I TELL YOU, YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS." John quickly responded with a nod. You began to explain everything that Gamzee had somewhat told you and how you were planning to go to his house to get more out of him since he wasn't being cooperative with you on Trollian. John had grown a confused look at what he had just heard? "When did Gamzee have 'red feelings' for Tavros?" "FOR A WHILE APPARENTLY. HE TOLD ME HE MET THIS YOUNG TROLL AND HIT IT OFF AS FRIEND, AFTER SWEEPS, RED FEELINGS WHO WE ALL KNOW AS TAVROS." You looked up seeing Gamzee's hive "DOWN THERE." You pointed at the hive near the shore, John replied to your action by gently landing in front of the door. "See? I didn't any funny business." "SHUT UP." John snickers and waved goodbye before flying off. You noticed the doorknob was broken; damn Gamzee must've gotten violent towards Tavros. You approached the door and walked inside the hive. Gamzee had been lying on the corner of his room, lying as if he was a ragdoll. You run to your moirail, checking to see if he's ok. "TRAVOS DID A NUMBER ON YOU." Gamzee shook his head and sighed. "Tavros didn't do anything Karkat, It was just me." "THEN WHY ARE YOU JUST LAYING THERE LIKE YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED?" Gamzee stayed silent for a few second before turning his head towards you. "Cause I feel like I got my ass kicked, mentaly speakin..." "I SAW THE DOOR KNOB, DID YOU DO THAT RECENTLY?" "No, that was before this happened." There was silence for a few minutes, he knew you wanted answers and fast; he flinched as he heard you foot tapping on the hard floor.

 _Be Gamzee_

It seemed like the tapping got louder; this had made you feel more anxious. Breathing all that you could in, you had finally gotten up and gestered Karkat to sit down in the horn pile; of course, he didn't want to so you just let it be. You had begun to explain everything, not leaving a single detail out o place. It seemed like a very long story and Karkat seemed very interested by this. When you finished karkat had been sitting on the horn pile with his legs crossed; he was ponding. This had caught you by surpirise, normally he would start throwing his fits because you did something wrong but he just pondered, this guy must really have something big goin on in that mind os his, gog knows what... And that frightened you no doubt. After thinking for yourself at the moment you heard a clap, seeing Karkat getting up and walking towards you slowly. He tugged on your shirt and showed his canine teeth. "YOU ARE ONE TROUBLING TROLL YOU KNOW THAT?" You nodded and shrugged. He let go of your shirt and pinched the bridge of his nose. "FROM WHAT I AM HEARING FROM YOU, SOMEWHERE IN YOUR HEAD HAD BEEN, "TRIGGERED" I BELIEVE IS A CORRECT WORD FOR THAT AND SAYING YOU "COULDN'T STOP" TECHNALLY MEANT YOU HAD SHUT DOWN, MENTALLY NOT PHYSICALLY. SINCE SOME THINGS WERE GOING OFF IN YOUR HEAD YOU SIMPLY TOOK IT INTO YOUR HANDS AND ROUGHLY, CARELESSLY AND RIDICULOUSLY LET YOUR PHSICAL STATE DO WHATEVER THE FUCK IT WANTED TO DO. NOW, LET ME JUST TELL YOU THIS, YOU MAY HAVE HATED WHAT YOU DID, BETTER YET YOU FEEL DISGUSTED AND FUCKIN WRONG, BUT IN THIS FUCKING SUB CONSIOUS, YOU FUCKING ENJOYED WATCHING HIM STRUGGLE IN YOUR GRIP, HEARING HIM BEG AND PLEAD. YOU WANTED TO GET YOUR POINT ACROSS TO HIM THAT YOU WERE HIS BUT OBVIOUSLY SEEING HOW THAT WORKED OUT, IT DIDN'T, YOU SICK FUCK..." Those last words hit you hard. Damn you hated when Karkat gets all literal on you even though they are statements of truth, you believe Karkat most times so him telling you such a horrid thought made you want to beat the living shit outta you.

"But... how..." "BECAUSE THATS HOW YOU WORK APPARENTLY." He quickly stated. You felt some type of pain in your chest, you couldn't get rid of it and it was driving you crazy. He noticed how you took his statement and gently wrapped his arms around you. "THOUGH THIS NEVER HAPPENS AND ITS ANNOYING AS FUCK BUT PLEASE, STOP BEING STUPID." He stroked your head his fingers getting tangled in you messy, curly hair. You sniffed a bit and buried your face into his shoudler, hugging him back. "I fucked you so motherfucking bad..." You choked on your sobs. He flinched and sighed. "Yes but it will be fixed." Thank the messiahs he lowered his voice, he sounded more comforting this way.


	7. Ch:6 Stupid Teenage Emotions

_**(Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long I have been all over the place lately so I hadn't had the time to work on the story!)**_

 _NOTE: OCS IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Chapter: 6

 _Karkat: Wake up_

You had woken up from a certain troll snoring as loud as you think he will ever be. Your Moirail had been crying the whole night feeling like shit for what he did, he fell asleep a few hours from dehydration. He seemed to be talking in his sleep but you couldn't make out what he was saying; making less noise as possible, you leaned closer to hear a little better. All he did was honk and hiccups every time he took a breath; you rolled your eyes and got up. Holy crap you back was aching! Laying on the horn pile really did a number on your body, even though Gamzee was technically the one who prevented you from laying on it cause he knows how much you hate that thing. As you lift you arm up to stretch you felt arm wrap around your waist and pull you to a chest, it was Gamzee who was half asleep. "Gamzee get off." You placed you hand on his face and began to plow yourself out of of his grasp; Jegus this guy was strong... After a few minutes you got out of his grips and made your way to the door, Gamzee had noticed your disappearance quickly and snapped his head up, seeing you opening his broken door. "Geez man, warn a brother why don't ya..." His voice was very raspy, and smacked his and licked his bottom lip "I GOTTA GO, I DIDN'T TELL KRABDAD THAT I WAS STAYING OVER, HE'S PROBABLY PISSED AS FUCK." You rolled your eyes and waved you goodbye before closing the door shut. You had receive a message from your calling device and observantly read it.

 ** _UncircumspectCunt [UC] began trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

 ** _CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT_**

 ** _UC: Hey d|aL d0wn vw|t da ad|tude a$$h0le_**

 ** _CG: I THINK I'LL PASS ON THAT_**

 ** _UC: Fck ya man, L00k |'m try|n t0 keep ya pdated a$ $uaL'_**

 ** _CG: ALRIGHT WHAT IS IT HURRY UP I AM NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW._**

 ** _UC: Al|r|ght, F0r 0ne, vwh|ch | a$$me ya heard, TaV and Gam-_**

 ** _CG: HOW DID YOU HERE ABOUT THAT_**

 ** _CG: TELL ME YOU FUCKING PRICK RIGHT NOW_**

 ** _UC: Kanaya and | vwent to his h0u$e cause $he vwanted h|m to try someth|n 0n_**

 ** _UC: F|r$t t|ng we $meLLed wa$ sat fck|n prpLebl00d aLL oVa da gy_**

 ** _UC: He l|ed teLL|n s' dat Gamzee an' h|m are matespr|it$ bt ya kn0w he's a bad lya_**

 ** _CG: HE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING?_**

 ** _UC: Yp_**

 ** _CG: SO MUCH FOR KEEPING A FUCKING SECRET_**

 ** _CG: I JUST LEFT THE FUCKING CLOWNS HOUSE I'LL DEAL WITH BULL BOY AFTER I GET YELLED AT BY KRABDAD_**

 ** _UC: Want s' t0 stay?_**

 ** _CG: DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT_**

 ** _UC: Alr|ght Mista Krab$ geez..._**

 ** _CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT!_**

 ** _UC: Vwhateva ya say lata_**

 ** _UncircumspectCunt [UC] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

Ever since Dave showed that damn troll 'Spongebob' he had called you _**"Mista Krabs"** _ on a daily basis. The troll you were just talking to is named Dizulus Plajura, a Jade blood who stood about your height (Which was very short) and always tied his bangs back in a pony tail; it made him look very feminine not to mention the fact that he acted like it as well. He always hung around Kanaya since she seemed to be the only one to actually understand what he's saying. What you hate most about tis guy was his fucking voice, he was never able to speak correctly and to you, it was more annoying than Sollux's lisp, and that meant something. You pushed the though out of your head and walked a very long distance to your house, when you walked inside your lusus hissed and screeched at you, though you didn't care cause he's always angry. After hearing animal noise for about an hour, you 'flipped the bird' and ran out before he could do anything else. You texted Dizulus that you were on his way to Tavros' house; you knew Tavros could go any where since he depended on his wheel chair for everything. Lucky for you his house was about 10 min away from you so its let to travel to. You finally see the hive and decided to run towards it; there was a very loud conversation going on inside, you mostly heard Dizulus who seemed to be scolding Tavros. Without hesitating you opened the door quietly, slamming it after. You heard an "EEeek!" coming from the left of you, turning your head slightly as the male Jade blood was hiding behind The female one. Tavros was looking down on the floor looking as if he was out of the conversation. "HEY BULL BOY." You poke his forehead, receiving a small grunt coming out of the bronze troll.

You crossed your arms and glanced over at the two blood drinkers, mostly at the male. "THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" "I ain't do notin! I was talkin to Tavie ova here and you know vwhat he tells me? He tells me about how he forgives fuckin Gamzee" He brushed a strain of hair out of his face "Then I ask da guy 'didn't ya jus' say he tried to fuck ya?' and he glares at me sayin 'iT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS'" Ugh he did it again, It aggravating you when Kanaya or Dizulus mimics the voice of others. Apparently Jade bloods are able to adjust their voices in which their tone can be altered, aka, mimic a voice to sound like other annoying ass trolls. "Afta dat, I told him 'woah calm down man I was jus' askin" And before I could say anytin else dat guy over dere busts in and acts all high n' mighty" Dizulus spat out and pointed at Hesedios, who was standing next to Tavros. "Nu budy wants tu hear yur bitching yu knuw..." Hesedios added as he lifted Tavros and placed him on his lap. At first Tavros struggled out of the grip but stopped caring after a few seconds. "WOW, I'M SURPRISED HE DIDN'T SHOVE HIMSELF OFF YOU" Your eyes lifted in surprise. "Yo Tav, speak to us man, we're trying to help..." Hesedios tilted Tavros' head up and looked into his eyes. "He's right, we already knuw whats bugging yu, just tell-" "But you don't" Tavros slapped his hand away and crawled out of Hesedios' lap. "None of you do. You don't know how it feels to be on a four wheeled device, to have your self esteem brought down by some crazy spider troll who wants you dead or the fact that I'm so weak that I can't defend myself from almost getting pail by a close friend." A little hiccup came out of him. "To make your lusus panic everyday cause you can't do anything right anymore..." Before he could say anything, Kanaya had wrapped her arms around him, wiping away those chocolate tears. "Tavros, Stop Holding Every Emotion Inside, Tell Us What You Are Thinking At This Very Moment" Having said that, Tavros had broke down, you thought of Gamzee, both were acting the exact same, except Tavros wasn't howling and yelling which would cause you to lose hearing for a few seconds.

Tavros calmed down after a while, spilling out every single detail about that brain of his was filled with. At his last word all of you were shocked, speechless and a little torn if that was the correct word to use. Hesedios stood up and grabbed Tavros' arm. Fear had spread across that face and Kanaya seemed to become upset by this action. "Hesedios This Is No Time To Be acting Like This-" She quickly covered her mouth at what she saw. "Tavrus, upen yur eyes." Tavros' hesitated but slowly opened them; Tavros gasped and placed his hand over Hesedios' right cheek. The cheek was severely burned, the burn was from his cheek to the lower part of his neck while little scars had marks his lips. "Remember when you asked me why I always covered my face?" Hesedios gave a gentle smile and cupped Tavros' cheek. The only thing Tavros could do was look down at Hesedios leg, pulling the right pants leg up, showing a metal leg. "Yu aren't alune I prumise." Hesedios pulled Tavros into a hug; To his surprise Tavros hugged the troll back and let out a dry chuckle "I guess I'm not... Thanks for proving that." "See? Nepeta was right abut me nut always being a 'creep'." Tavros rolled his eyes and flicked Hesedios' head. "How did that happen? Your face I mean..." His voice trailed off. Hesedios chuckled and began to pet the smaller troll. "I'll tell yu later, what is impurtant right nuw is yu, yu uk nuw?" Tavros nodded slowly; everyone seemed to loosen up a bit after. "WELL, ISN'T THIS FUCKING WONDERFUL I CAME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE TO TALK ABOUT SOME SHIT THAT WENT DOWN BUT INSTEAD I JUST WATCH TWO ASSHOLES HUGGING. GREAT, JUST GREAT." You really didn't have time for this, you needed to go home and bang your head on the wall till you knock yourself out. "Calm Yourself Karkat." Kanaya pulled on your ear, which you hated out of all the things she does to make you feel like a child. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW... ALRIGHT SORRY FOR BEING A IGNORANT PRICK AND CALLING YOU ASSHOLES, I AM TH ONE BEING A COMPLETE NO-" "Chill out Mista Krabs we weren't askin for a monolage" "ITS MONOLOGUE NOT 'MONOLAGE YOU CARELESS PRICK" You hissed. "WELL I'M SORRY THAT IT'S HARD FOR ME TO PRONOUCE JERK!" He mocked you with your own voice. "Thanks for being here Karkat." Tavros attempted to pat you back but was rejected when you walked towards the door. "WHATEVER" You slammed the door shut hearing a crack. From inside you heard Tavros groan in frustration.

You didn't care, you were just acting like a asshole as usual, but wait, you are feeling happy, wait, why are you happy? Oh yeah, you are now Hesedios.

 _Karkat: Be Hesedios_


	8. Ch:7 Forgive But Not Forget

Chapter 6:

You are now Hesedios, you heart was beating quickly as Tavros for the first time, was not afraid of you. This is exactly how you want him to be around you but thinking about it a little more you felt something grow in you. Now, you are determined; your goal was only to be a Moirail and be the best one there is. The thought was racing through your head and stuck to you like those toys Jade had, what were they called again? Squishies? Aw fuck it you didn't remember but gog damnit you're still thinking about it! Finally snapping out of the train of thought, you look down to see Tavros only a few inches away from your fucked up face, causing you to blush terribly. "Uh, Hesedios? You ok? You have been staring at the ceiling for, uh, sometime now..." "Nupe I'm fine I'm cul, FANTASIC!" You began to fidget a bit. Is it hot in here or was it just you; your hand tugged on you shirt a bit as you began to sweat a bit. "Oh my Hesedios, I will fetch you a beverage" Kanaya ran out of the room. Geez it was steaming were you were "Tavros get back a bit, I tink Hese got a lil sick." Dizulus pick the troll up placing him on the four wheeled device. After a minute you cooled down a bit sighing in relief. You rolled your eyes and thought to yourself. _"I need tu relax, he might becume afraid again and I dun't want that."_ Dizulus raised his eyebrow and placed his girly hands on his wide hips. "You act so weird sometimes ya know. Are ya good now? You won't effect us wit da sickness ya might have?" He asked unsure if Tavros should go or not. You twitched as Dizulus was treating Tavros like a child, that seems like a thing a Jade blood always has to do, choose a fucking troll to baby around. Like how Kanaya babies Karkat, Dizulus babies you soon to be Moirail and you didn't like that. You wanted to be the one to baby Tavros, not him.

"Stop Dizulus, I'm not a wriggler!" Tavros blushed from embarrassment as Dizulus was observing him closely. "I don't give a shit if ya ain't one or not, I'm protectin ya ass and I ain't lettin dat damn clown trying to touch ya like dat again. If he puts anoda finga on ya i'll-" "Call Byzuluc and tell him to beat his ass?" Hesedios crossed him arms. "NO I'M NOT GONNA CALL HIM!" The tension between him and Hesedios rose. "I'M NOT GONNA CALL BYZULIC! I CAN PERFECTLY HANDLE DIS LIL GUY ON MY OWN!" "Says the troll that always tugs un his kismesis' shirt cumplaining in his ear and shit" "HOP OFF MY BULDGE PRICK!" "Cunt..." "WHY I OUDA-" "Quiet down!" Kanaya stomped her foot and hissed as loud as she could, silencing both of the male trolls. "Sorry Kanaya." Dizulus bowed down slowly and sat down tending back to Tavros. A knock was heard at the door, the room went completely silent. "I'll get it..." The knock was heard again but alittle louder than before. "Alright alright I'm comin!" The door finally opened. "Your gonna hafta come again mista sometroll is dealin wit an iss-" Dizulus looks up and gasps at what stands in front of him.

 _Hesedios: Be Dizulus_

"YOU GOT A LOTA NERVE SHOWIN YA FACE TROLL" You snarled, the jade blood had began to boil in you; looking back you didn't want Tavros to deal with anymore stress so you did the best thing you can think of slam the door in that fuckin troll's face. "Who was it Dizulus?" Tavros voice had made you relax a bit, letting out a sigh you crossed your arms. "You shouldn't worry about it now Tavie..." A lump was stuck at your throat, your words couldn't come out after that, you were to angry to speak. "Like hell he shuldn't wurry abut it, whu was at the dur?" Hesedios, stomped to the frotn enterance and opened it once more, releaving a depressed looking clown, leaning the his side. "THAT WHY I DIDN'T LET IM' IN!" You tensed up, smelling the clown's scent filling the room. "Please man don't close the door!" "Why nut?" The clown as he breathed in sounded choppy, as if he was choing on tears. "I just wanna talk to Tavbro... Tell him I'm sorry..." "It seems yu are little late fur th-" "Let him in" Tavros had stood behind Hesedios, nudging him out of the way. "I want to hear this." He lead Gamzee towards the room and let him sit on on of the couches.

You were _**OUTRAGED**_ by this! Not only did he let him in, you felt Tavros put himself at risk. Nothing made you feel worse than having your lil troll being put in danger. Yeah, he didn't like the fact that you treated him as if he was a wrigger, you couldn't help it, it was in your nature. Though everyone is surprised that you even CARE for somebody, to everybody you know, you were a complete asshole to everyone and everything you meet just even the thought of filling in a qudrant would send verybody in shock. The only thing you'd do to Somebody is blow smoke either in their face or burn them with the cigarette. Having a kismesis? Nobody was shocked about that cause it was a hate relationship. They also weren't surprised when it was with Byzulic Moctuloz, a loud citrine blood who enjoys blasting atrosious noises that could cause a fucking earthquake. You always called him "that broken boombox" or "obnoxious noise" everytime he was around you, yet somehow, out of all the fucking loud ass people you met, you did not feel black, but red for the guy. Everytime he placed his hand around youR neck claw at you stomach, a rush of pleasure was sent down your spine. You are flushed for him but you agreed to being his kismesis after one night where both of you were ripping each other apart because he blasted his music that woke up your lusus, who was a wonderful father until you wake him up, then he's a total bitch. You faught for hours, getting physical then he pops up the question, you hesitated but snap out of you train of thought and mainly focused on Tavros.

"Well? Ya gonna speak?" You snorted and crossed your legs. Gamzee sent a look at at and returned back to Tavros. "I wanted to apologized Tavbro... I-I didnt mean to do that, I just, well lost it and let it all out on ya... You know I didn't mean to do anything like that to ya! Please..." He placed a hand on the bronze blood's. You took a step foward but was stopped by Kanaya who shook her head and gently gestured to the conversation. You grumbled and sat back down. "But why Gamzee? I just can't be 'cause I couldn't control it' there must of been something thaty ran through your head that made you..." Tavros chewed on his lip before saying anything thing more. "I... I just felt the moment, feeling every inch of you and leaving mark, you know, claiming stuff... I got lost in my 'fantasties'... I don't expect you to forgive right away, just know I mean that I'm sorry Tavros..." Everyone felt surprised, he said Tavros' actual name instead of using his little nicknames he gave him. Tavros, gulped and closed his eyes, calming himself down, you could tell he was feeling a lot of pressure. "I-I... Gamzee, I forgive you..." He gently spoke and smiled. Gamzee finally relaxed and laid on the couch. "WHAT!?" You breathlessly spoke. Gamzee reached his arms out for a hug but was rejected. "Just because I forgive you doesnt mean you get all the trust again, you have to earn it like how everyone did." Tavros crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Gamzee nodded and quickly and gulped. "Alright Tavbro, whatever flaots your boat."

"DOUBLE WHAT..." You facepalmed and laid back on the couch, ' _at least Tavros knows that people have to earn it to get it_.' you thought as you dragged you small hand down your face. You glanced at Kanaya who had placed her hand on your should signaling for you both to leave for it was getting late for you both. "Though we would like ta stay an cha, KanKan an I gotta go" You had stopped in front of Gamzee who was not phased by you what so ever. "I'm watchin ya got it? Don tink jus cause ya da higha blood I ain't got no strength..." You spat and caught a glimpse of Tavros who was talking to Hesedios about some fiduspawn. "Alright alright man" He rolled his eyes and joined the conversation.

 _Dizulus: Be Kanaya_

Both had closed the door behind you two and headed farther from the hive. "That had went better tthan I had expect wouldnt you agree Dizulus?" You asked the grumpy male troll. "I guess it did, though I stil don trust dat clown. Somethin jus ain't right ta me." "There is nothing you should worry about, I highly doubt he shall do any actual harm and if so happen, we can simply deal with him ourselves. I shall use my trusty chainsaw while you can use your bayonet knives you crafted." He huffed and chuckled a little. "Dose tings? They suck you know that." "They do not! They are well handcrafted and those blades in which you created are yor masterpieces. I truely think they are very useful." On that note he smiled and shrugged. "If ya say so, I still don believe ya." He nudged your shoulder playfully and after an hour (or three) you both had reached you house, you lusus had greeted you and the male troll a warm welcome and lead you into your room. "I see ya added some new fabric in da house." He pulled one out from under your Recuperacoon and played with it. "Why yes I have, that fabric was actually for you if you want it." He lit up in joy as he wore like a bandana. "Of course I would! Dis would look great with those shoes we made." You giggled and nodded. "Along with another design, I see that more with these." You had pulled out a nice long red flower pattern, Though he wasn't into flower he agreed but still stuck to his idea.

"I noticed while we were at our fellow trolls hive that you were tense." He froze and grunted. "Yeah? What about it?" You noticed he didn't want to talk about it but you went on. "Duzulus, you know he is his own troll with his own lusus. "I lusus dat kinda 'small' doncha think?" "Well yes but-" "Exactly! He needs someone a little bigga than a small pet..." His face was turning a deep green. "Take a deep breath." You added. He glanced at you and inhaled slowly. "Look, I know his lusus is very protect an I respect dat a lot, hell, I love da guy but eva since he lost feelin of his legs, I couldnt help but actually help da guy, like how you are wit Vantas, he gets hurt and you tend to it." "There is a difference between me tending to actual wounds and papercuts Dizulus." "Whateva, what I'm sayin reight now, outta all tings you and Tavros are da only tings I got, I just wanna protect ya both." He slumped down, holding his bandana to his cheeks. You smiled and sat next to you upset friend. "And there is nothing wrong with that, I just want you to know that he is growing up like you and me, sooner or later he's going to be independent, I don't want you to hang on so close that you fall as hard." You planted a kiss on his forehead as comfort and allowed his head to lean on your shoulder. "I know I know, ya tell me everytime." "Yes I do but you don't listen, like Byzulic. I warned you if you got too attached it was bound to happen." You felt him flinched and hiccupp, he was crying. "Y-ya know I d-didn't want de feelins ta happen..." "I know but they did, being red for your kismesis is hard."

"Ugh why is quadrant so fuckin annoyin..." He muttered as he wipped his emerald coloured eyes. "It's only difficult you you make it that way." You let out a small giggle as he began to pout. "Quiet you." He grew a small smile. "Your a good friend Kanaya." He added to looked up at you. "I hope I am." You joked as he got up to stretch. " And you might not know it, but he might like you too" He blushed heavily and curled his hair. "Nah, nice thought though. Did he tell ya he did?" He snapped his head back with puppy eyes. "No but I believe he does." His looked dissapointed but shrugged it off. "If you're saying he might, I'll believe ya."

Now sonce that is over, its time for you two to create more clothing for trolls to wear even though they they think fashion is stupid.

 **(NOTE: Kanaya and Dizulus are not Moirails, just really close friends, they both don't want to ruin the relationship and like what they are right now. Yes I know Dizulus is a complete asshole but he was warm up as we get into the chapters. THANK YOU FOR READING!)**


	9. Ch:8 Feeling Good Ol' Rejection

_Chapter: 8_

After hours of creating clothes, you and Dizulus were please of your creations. The best one you had created was a nice long flowing dress that was short in the front but gradually got longer in the back with layers following. The color was a mint green with a bow that laid on the waist. Dizulus wiped away a string of sweat and stuck his chest out in confidence. "Dis is da best ting we eva made KanKan, only if trolls saw the fashion we saw." You agreed and laid the newly made dress down and looked out the window. The sun had started to shine and you already new trolls were sleeping. "My we worked really late Dizulus." "Yeah but hard work paid off!" He played with his bandana and drooled at the dress. "We should really get some rest my dear friend, if we stay up any more we would wake up in the middle of the night." You crawled into your Recuperacoon and watched as your friend use all the soft fabric to create a bed. "Good mornin' Kanaya." "Good morning to you as well" You last said before falling into a deep slumber.

You finally woke up a little later than your usual time but you didn't mind, you worked hard so it was fine. You crawled out of your Recuperacoon and put on you usual clothes. Dizulus was wrapped in soft fabric; it made him look like a little wriggle when he slept. He sluggishly got up and rubbed his eyes with such small hands. My, he really could be confused with a female troll, his structure and body can really throw you off. "Hey." You began to pat and stroke through his fluffy hair. He grumbled in response and buried his face in his big sweater; god that thing looked so big on him that it slid off from his shoulder, he had to wear a tank top under so it wouldn't just show bare skin. "I was thinking we could leave the house to find more design materials, is that alright?" You asked, you know how he is when he wakes up and just moving without warning freaks him out, you learned your lesson last time. He nodded and struggled to get up. Once he gained his balance, he opened his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. "Ugh my head, its like a baseball bat hit me hard ta knock me out." He cracked his back and walked out your room to the front door. "Don't you want to freshen up a bit before we go?" He shook his head. "Nah, we're just gonna leave for a bit and come back after we found what we need." He walked outside. "And besides, I got my little pack wit me in case I need to freshen up." He added as you closed the door. "Ah, good thinking, I should have thought to bring mine." "Don worry, use could use mine if ya need it." "Why thank you, that is very kind of you." "Don worry about it, what are friends for?" You both began to pass clothing stores, you look in disgust as the clothes all looked, bland and boring; after passing the disgusting looks, you reached the designer stores and my what a sight! Colors from all ranges from the bright of read to the darkest of pink.

Dizulus squealed in delight and ran to the first design that caught his eye. "Kanaya Kanaya! Look at this one!" He carried a dozen in his hands, some began to slip from his grip. "Oh how lovely!" You began to clap with joy, His smile soon faded, looking terrified. "Dizulus what-" "GET DOWN!" He shoved your head down hard, it hurt but you didn't complain. "Sorry just, stay down or a bit." He pointed across showing two yellow bloods from the store across. "Byzulic can't see me like this!" You friend began to panic, violently pulling out his bag; his stuff had fell out causing them to roll all over the floor. "Shit shit shit, Kanaya help me pick these up." "You need to calm down." As he took a deep breath he nodded and began to quickly pick up his things. Once all was gathered, Dizulus shoved them into his bag and pulled on your arm to leave the store. "Alright now lets go before-" "Well well well, look who it is Sollux!" The tall yellow blooded troll nudged the shorter one's arm. The taller one was Byzulic Moctuloz, he wore really weird glasses that covered almost half of his face, a sign that reminded you a boombox, his hair was very messy along with very baggy clothes that he found 'comfy'. His horn looked broken off leaving one rigid looking right horn. To top it off he had headphones hanging from his neck that wasn't plugged up to anything, and his speaking? Not the best, he always had a problem when it came to pronoucing d's, b's and t's. "I'm not thurprithed that they're here, what'th with the hair Dizuluth? Had a bad hair day?" Sollux teased and he crossed his arms. "Go suck on a bulge both of you! I ain't got time ta deal wit some assholes." He spat, before he could turn around hands had pulled him back into place. "Snappy aren't we tod-day? I just want t-to say hi t-to me lovely k-kismesis." He yelped in pain as you noticed nails were digging into his side. "W-well ya did so fuck off Byzulic!" He lifted one hand in the air and SMACK! You knew what was gonna happen after that. "Alright now lets stay calm here." You jumped in between the two. Byzulic had spat onto the design Dizulus held and growled. Both began to tense up, both you and Sollux were pushed to the side. "T-THE FUCK YOU SLAP ME FOR!?" "YA WOULDN'T GET OUTTA MY FACE!" "WELL I WASN'T-T YOU CUNT-T!" "LIKE HELL YOU WEREN'T YA NOOKWHIFFER!" After saying that, Byzulic pounced on the smaller male causing Dizulus to groan in pain as his back hit the wall. Punch after punch Byzulic was stopped by a scratch on the face and a kick of the stomach. Dizulus was holding his arm, he seemed to have bruised his face along with leaving a bite mark on Byzulic's neck. Both were clawing, scratching hissing and barking, causing each other to bleed heavily. "YOU FUCKING B-BRAT..." Byzulic wrapped his hands around Dizulus' neck and began to tighten his grip.

You heard our friends gasp for all the air he could get, digging his nails into those big hands to rip them off. "I-I Can't... breathe..." He squirmed from under, shuffling his hips to adjust himself. Byzulic noticed and placed his knee on Dizulus stomach. "Stop-p moving, you're only making it hard-der for yourself..." You were furious! You hissed and began to walk forward ready to fight but sadly, the crowd had pushed you back causing you to lose balance and drift away from your hurting friend.

 _Kanaya: Be Dizulus_

You are in so much pain right now that its unbearable, you began to feel light-headed due to the lack of air not circulating in your thinking pan. Byzulic'z knee was pushing hard on your stomach but you weren't worried because of that, his knee was sliding towards your bulge! You began to freak out; gaining some strength, you pushed his hand off but by pushing him off it made both of you fall on the ground causing him to knee you bulge. It wasn't a hard hit but damn did it feel weird. A moan escaped your lips but you quickly covered your mouth before anything else slipped out. Byzulic was left shocked "The fuck was that?" The tall pshiionic looked confused. "Notin dat m-matters to you ya broken boombox!" You hissed and squeezed your legs together before he could notice. God damnit you did it again! You got fucking turn on while you were fighting, ugh how many times does this have to happen to you? During your past fights he doesn't notice but you could tell he know something's up. "D-did you just moan?" He tilted his head leaning towards your face. "N-no I didn now get of me!" He began to look down seeing your legs tightly crossed, you blushed madly. After a minute of confusion he finally knew what was happening and holy shit you were fucked.

"Are you... turned o-"

"NO I'M NOT."

"Really? You aren't?"

"POSITIVE YUP TOTALLY."

You hissed and tried to run but was forced back to the wall, hitting your head hard.

"Open your legs."

"W-wHat!? NO!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING LEGS"

"FUCK NO!"

Without trying, he forced your legs open to show a little 'friend' movin around. You wanted to cry, you chewed on your bottom lip to hold back to tears. Mentally you began to feel rejection and disgust that you thought Byzulic was going to give you, that scowl and hatred he would spit out and leave you wanting to die. You felt like he was torturing you with those eyes you actually never saw and never will. He nudged you again causing you to flush such a deep Jade green holding back yet another loud moan "D-dizulus... I d-didn't think you felt that way..." Welp, you knew it, he has rejected you, might as well hide into your hive for the rest of your life and never show your face again. Gathering all your strength, you shoved him away, grabbing your things and running off without saying a word. You forgot all about Kanaya and ran straight to your hive. As you reached the enterance you ran inside and slammed the door, waking up your lusus. He began to roar until he saw you brokenhearted. He stopped immediately and crawled towards you, wrapping himself around you as comfort. **"Why do you cry my child?"** You couldn't find your words and choked on you sobs. Neither of you spoke and had let you just cry.

 _Dizulus: Be Sollux_

You have no idea what the hell just happened between those two. At first it was the usual and BAM! All of a sudden, they both were leaning on the wall and you swear on your fucking life you heard a moan coming from Dizulus. After that you saw him cry and run off. The fuck did Byzulic say to make him cry like that? Must've been hardcore and cold but what? You kept that in mind as you walked to your friend who seemed dumb founded himself. "Dude, what the fuck jutht happened?" You asked. He only looked at you with a small yet barely noticable blush on his face.

"I-I don't know..."


	10. Ch:9 Opposites Attract

Chapter 9:

You are Sollux Captor and for a few weeks, your friend seemed to be zoning out a lot. From playing video games, to running his face into a wall, this guy was just out of things now a days. "You Byzulic, you ok? You aren't acting like yourthelf lately." You watched as your friend glanced at you for a split second then taking a deep breath, trying to process his words. "I just-t have b-been, a little curious you know?" He began to swirl the honey tea you made for him. "About what exactly? You're not talking about that fight you had with UC ith it?" You took a sip after finishing your sentence. He flinched and a little blush spread across head face. "I haven't-t really seen him around much now, like he's t-trying to avoid me... You t-think he's doing it-t cause I saw him with... you know..." You began to roll you eyes and walk in front of Byzulic. "I don't think he'th doing that on purpothe." "You really think so?" "Yeah man, I'm pretty thure he forgot about it and ith probably roaming for clothes." You saw him relax a bit and he finally took a sip of the tea. "Mayb-be your right-t, he does forget-t t-things all t-the t-time..." After a minute you finished your tea, you decided you wanted to get more. You made a sharp turn and leaned on the wall, your blood pusher was beating heavily, it hurt to know you were lying to your friend. You picked up your cellular device and dialed a number.

 _ **"Hello this if Kanaya speaking how may I be of service?"**_  
 _ **"Hey GA it'th Thollux, how'th Dizuluth holdin up?"**_  
 _ **"He's still not saying anything, he won't leave the house nor will he eat anything I prepare for him. How is Byzulic? I'm sure he is doing alright."**_  
 _ **"It'th ok I gueth, he'th been hitting hith head on wallth and thuff, he'th not really focuthed much now..."**_  
 _ **"Well, it better than Dizulus condition. Well, if anything happens please let me know."**_  
 _ **"I will, talk to you later."**_  
 _ **"Have a nice day Captor"**_

You hung up and placed your phone in you pocket and began to make your tea. Byzulic had finished his cup and placed it on the table; he began to head to the door. "I'm goin out Sollux! I wanna get out and think for a b-bit." "Alright, juth don't hit your head on anymore objecth, it'th bad enough I have to wrap you in all thethe bandageth. You thure you don't need me to come?" He gave you a gentle smile. "I'll b-be fine! Just go hack somet-thing, I know you've b-been want-ting t-to hack Eridan's for a while, you can start-t on t-that." You hesitated for a bit but nodded in agreement. "Alright, just come back after you get your head out of the cloudth." Having said that you heard the door close. Something in you kept telling you to follow him but you pushed that thought out of your head and hopped on you computer. Time to hack that 'fiith diick's' husk top.

 _You are now Byzulic Moctuloz_

You just left your friend's hive to chill outside for a bit, not like you do this everyday but you wanted to do this alone. A smile had been placed on you face as you headed past the other hives, the troll seemed to hate the fact you were passing by their hive, the hissed and said some pretty nasty words at you but you couldn't hear them over the loud music that blasted through your ears. Dave had gotten you an 'I Pod for 'christmas' and you've been using it just to block out the annoying neighbors you passed by. The music he put on here were amazing! He put on so many people that you didn't know shit about. From Skrillex to DeadMau5. You loved it all! He was fucking awesome for getting you this shit. You were walking along the sidewalk, stepping on the cracks whenever you can. You reached a food market and decided that you were fucking hungry and you wanted to eat something. You walked in and placed an order for a nice citrus drink, whatever the fuck that was. Once you ordered you walked out without paying for shit and blasted your music once more. You began to think about the Jade troll, you had gotten confused once more. 'I never saw him cry before... Does he feel different?' You gasped 'Does he not want to be my kismesis anymore?' You were to much in the cloud to notice you bumped into somebody small. "I'm sorry man! I d-did-dn't-t mean t-to spill it-t on-" You looked down to the troll that had been stuck in your head. You was disgust and ready to yell at you until he actually looked up to see you. You quickly shut his mouth and walked off. You were dumbfounded by all of this, you expect him the throw a fit like a brat but instead he walked off. You thought he was playing hard to get so you began to follow him. "You t-the long face D-Dizzy? D-did-d you miss me? Come on, you must-t have-" "Leave me alone" He looked into your eyes, emotionless.

You began to get annoyed by his actions and pulled him out of the crowd. He tried to pull away but he lacked upper strength. "The fuck man, why are you avoiding me?" "Cause I fucking want to." He yanked his arm from your grip and crossed his arms. "T-that-ts not-t a good-d answer." You hissed and showed your canines. "Why do ya fuckin care?" "Cause how the fuck are we gonna be in this relationship when you just give up all of a sudden?" He flinched. "Then lets end if it'd botherin you dat much!" "You can't-t just-t end it like that!" You felt your blood boil as he was giving you half-assed answers. "What-t d-did-d I d-do to you t-that-t makes you want-t to end it? T-this has b-been going on for weeks and you aren't-t fucking helping b=by saying it-t's 'none of my business', Tell what-t's fucking wrong!"

"What do ya not understand you fuckin idiot!? I WANT YA TA LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON WANNA SEE YA ANYMORE!" He stormed off like last time. You felt part of you breaking inside, it hard more than the actual pain he gave. Your blood pusher began to race quickly as you realized what was happening, You pulled on Dizulus arm and pushed him to the ally wall. "STOP IT! GO AWA-" You had cut him off with you lips meeting his. You pushed your body closer to his, closing the space between, the kiss was sloppy and nasty, you weren't really a good kissers what so ever. You felt Dizulus moan in the kiss, his lips were so soft and you loved how they felt. You began to rub your hands on his thigh, caused him to gasp. You both had pulled back, a string of saliva following; you two had been gasping for all the air "I-is t-this... t-the quad-drant-t y-you want-t?" You began to feel yourself jump hoping he'd say yes. Dizulus blushed heavier than before and with a quick nod, you smiled. "Alright-t, t-this could work." You kissed his cheeks and began to have another round of sloppy make outs with your new matesprit.

You had made it to you hive, having carrying Dizulus the whole time you went to your room and placed him on the wall. He began to purr as you left butterfly kisses on his neck. Before you could continue you cellular device went off. You check to see who it was and surprised, it was Sollux. "Who is it?" Dizulus asked. "I'll call t-them lat-ter." you threw it away somewhere and began to devour the lovely Jade troll.

 _You are now Sollux Captor_

You began to worry, you called him many times but he didn't seem to pick up, you dialed his number again and waited for him but no avail. You began to bite on your finger nail as you though of all the places he could be at. "Where the hell ith that guy?" You thought out loud. You could only imagine the horrible thing that were happening to him right now.


	11. Ch:10 Quadrant Solved

Chapter 10:

 _ **You are Sollux Captor**_ and you have been Byzulic multiple time, non of them being answered. You began to develop terrible migraines and dialed up Kanaya for help.

"Yes? How may I help you Captor?"  
"Have yo theen Byzulic? He told me he would come back but it'th late ath fuck."  
"No I haven't seen him, to be completely honest I was going to call you about seeing Dizulus around as well. I came to visit him but to my surprise he was not at the premises." Both of you felt dumbfounded at what was happening. After explaining each other's story, something in your mind clicked and yelled onto the phone, surprising Kanaya for a second.  
"You don't think they ran into each other do you?"  
You heard a gasp from the other line.  
"I hope not they have not! It would be complete chaos especially since Dizulus hasn't been in the best of moods..."  
"Got that right, I'll meet you at your hive."  
"Alright, I will call the others to help, I hope they can show up in need."

She hung up and you began to run out the door, slamming it behind you. Man, you were running a long distance to Kanaya's house, it felt like sweeps trying to make it there. You finally spotted the female troll's house and picked up your you could knock she answered and walked you inside. "So I had called some of our fellow trolls and luckily a few came to help. She lead you into the room with those familiar faces. "Wow KK, I'm thurprithed you're here." "SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M HERE CAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT ACTUALLY ENJOYS MY TASTE OF GENRES UNLIKE SOME FUCKNG TROLLS I KNOW..." You rolled your eyes and noticed Feferi, Eridan and some other troll was sitting between them both. "Who the hell ith thith?" You raised an eyebrow. "Hi Sollux!" Feferi jumped in excitement and hugged you gently. "I would like you to meet Jaudifir!" She pulled the sea dweller towards her; he smiled gently and lifted a hand in the air. "Howdy." His voice was low as fuck and what bothers you about this guy was he wasn't wearing a gog damn shirt! Only short with some sash that showed his symbol. "And the hell is fith dick doin here? Did he get lonely?" Sarcasm was noticed in your tone. "Wwhatewer Sol, I just decided that you needed some help, I'm surprised you actually need help from anybody!" He laughed. "Thut up, I have my reathonth to worry athhole tho fuck off." "Sure you do Sol" and with that, you began to explain both stories. Tavros, Feferi, Gamzee, Terezi and Araidia left with Kanaya and you were stuck with a fish dick, another sea dweller you barely know, Hesedios, Nepeta and Equius.

Why did Kanaya pick the people who didn't piss you off? You couldn't understand why she gave you this group either but you just pushed the thought out of your head. "Alright, let'th get to thearching." Your group followed and looked around the town. Nobody seen the two except a shop owner who had told you Byzulic had purchased a drink, soon after getting into a argument with a shorter Jade troll. Right away you knew it was Dizulus he spoke of. "Eridan, and... Jadifaud?" "Jaudifir." "Yeah whatever, check around thith area, Nepeta, Equiuth, Hesedios and I will check hith hive, though I doubt he'th there." "That is trrruuee, he rarrrrely comes to his hive." Nepeta added and hopped on Equius's back. "Might ath well check." You replied and split away from the sea dwellers. You really couldn't stand the new guy for some reason but you just walked forward.

 _Sollux: Be Byzulic_

You were laying down on the floor, breathing heavily while Dizulus placed his hands on your chest as he sat on your lap. "Well... Dat happened..." He brushed a strain of hair behind his ear. "Yup..." You replied, you both felt awkward but, it was the good awkward for the two of you. There was silence until the smaller troll let out a small laugh before snorting, covering his mouth quickly. "The hell was that?" You got up, still having him on your lap. You thought that shit was fucking adorable, your heart skipped a beat. "D-did-d you just-t snort-t? You adorable litt-ttle shit-t." You nuzzled and planted kisses on his jaw line. "Stop ya fool! It tickles ya fuckin jerk! At least let me put clothes on!" He snorted once more, his laughter never ceasing. "Alright, put t-this on." You gave him one of your usual shirts. Dizulus blushed as he enjoyed the feeling of the fabric. Before he could speak, both heard a knock from the door. You both froze and silenced as you heard another knock; "Byzulic! I heard you! I'm coming in there!" The door had opened. "HIDE." "Where?" "In my Recuperacoon. HURRY." You helped your secret matesprit in and threw on you clothes as quickly as you could. Once your threw on your shirt, Sollux burst through your door. "There you are damnit!" he hissed. "Where the fuck were you!?" "S-sorry, I lost t-track of t-time..." You lied. He opened his mouth to speak but took a minute to sniff the air. "What is that smell?" Nepeta asked as she looked around the place. "It surely does not belong to you low-blood." Equius analyzed the room. "It reeks of another troll..." Sollux crossed his arm, waiting for an answer from you.

"I have no id-dea what-t you are t-talking about-t." You suck at lying and everyone knew it, you couldn't lie even if you life depended on it, and thats saying something. "Uh-huh... Well then, you got a lot of explaining to do when you come back alright? Hurry up and do whatever the fuck you were doing, we'll be meet you at Kanaya'th and it'th a long ath walk from here tho thpeed it up." The group walked out except Hesedios who had been sniffing around still. "Yu were pailing sumeune weren't yu?" He asked nonchalantly. You blushed furiously and coughed a little "What-t? You're crazy Hesedude..." You nervously chuckled. He wasn't phased and walked towards your Recuperacoon, pulling out Dizulus. "Seriusly? Yu guys are are that level uf blackrum nuw? Tuk yu twu lung enugh..." He shook his head. "WHY I OUTTA HURT YA YA RUNT!" Dizulus spat, trying to claw Hesedios' face but failed. You pulled Dizulus out of his grip and hugged him close to your chest; you were growling. It didn't take long for Hesedios to understand what happened. "I won't tell anyune..." You sighed in relief and thanked Hesedios. "Me either!" Nepeta ambushed the new matesprits, pulling him into a group hug. "I knew you both were red for each other!" She purred in pride. "Jus don tell anyone I mean it!" "Seriously... everyone is gonna flip t-their shit-t when t-they find-d out-t. Nepeta pretended to zip her mouth shut and smile. "Of course not!" Hesedios rolled his eyes and turned around. "Can yu at least have sume dignity and tell yur matesprit tu put sune cluthes un..." Hesedios blushed a little and covered Nepeta's eyes show she wouldn't see.

Byzulic: Be Nepeta

Oh you were so happy for them both! You knew they were in the wrong quadrant with each other you could tell. Being right sure felt good. You had gotten a little annoyed as Hesedios covered your eye dight completely but that did stop you from speaking. "So when di this quadrrrant happen?" Dizulus was the one to answer. "It started taday actually." You squealed in excitement, you could barely hold it in! "Both trolls realizing their true feeling for each others. RED ALL AROUND!" You clapped; your eye sight was now restore thanks to Hesedios removing his hands. "How does it feel to be in this relationship?" Both troll looked at each other and smiled, holding hands soon after. "Its weird to be honest cause I'm used ta dis jerk hitting me an shit. But I like it..." Dizulus put on his big jacket that fell past his shoulder. "You might want to get a different shirt or jacket Dizulus..." You giggles and pointed at the bite marks and hickeys Byzulic left. Dizulus blushed madly and pulled his sweater up, muttering as low as possible. "Told ya not to leave mark but no ya didn't listen..." "Shut-t up you enjoyed-d it-t you brat-t." Byzulic kissed him on the neck where one one the bite marks were. You could only pounce with joy as you thought about how wonderful quadrants were. "Now, since your ship is good! I gotta work on you now Hesedios!" You poked the purple blooded troll, cuasing him to cough in discomfort.

"Let's but wurry please, they are just fine..." His voice began to crack cause the small group to laugh. "Don't worry, We'll find something!" you patted the embarrassed troll's back; you all began to leave out the hive for the long hike to Kanaya's.


End file.
